


A Rainy Day Afternoon

by Allura99



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Serena/Darien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: A Serena/Darien fanfic. When Serena is caught in a rainstorm, she finds an unlikely hero in Darien.
Kudos: 1





	A Rainy Day Afternoon

Serena ran down the nearly vacant sidewalk, intent on reaching the bus stop around the corner. She ignored the muddy water that splashed on her as she ran. 'I'll be safe and dry in a few minutes,' she thought.

She round the corner, elated as the bus stop came into view. 'I made it,' she rejoiced, 'with a full minute to spare.'

But her joy vanishes with the next peals of thunder. Serena cried out and cling to the person next to her.

"Hey!" the young teenage boy protested, pushing Serena off of him. "Get lost, weirdo."

Serena landed on her butt in a huge puddle, water welling over her.

"You creep!" she screamed. Then, the bus approached, throwing more water on her. Looking over his shoulder, the guy laughed and boarded the bus.

"Wait!" Serena cried, trying to get up. One of her boots skidded on the wet concrete and sent her back into the puddle. Ignoring her protests, the bus departed.

"Oh, man!" she groaned, examining her situation. "I guess I'll walk." Looking at her muddy legs, she muttered, "I'm already wet."

"What are you doing, Meatball Head?" a voice called.

Serena looked over her shoulder and groaned. 'It's that jerk, Darien!' she fumed. 'Why did he, of all people, have to see me like this!'

"Oh, it's you," she spat.

Smiling, he stopped beside her, holding the umbrella over them. "You might want to get out of that puddle, before you catch your death of cold."

"I'm f--Achoo." Serena gave him a haughty look. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Come on, Meatball Head," Darien said, exasperated. "Don't be stupid."

"My name is Serena!" she yelled. "And I don't need--Achoo! I don't need your help!"

"Serena, please. Don't let your stubbornness make you foolish."

His tone and the look of concern on his face surprised her. Slowly, he held out his hand to help her up. Silently, she took it and rose to her feet.

"Where are you heading? This isn't your part of town," he asked casually.

"I had been over at Lita's. And was on my way to Ami's for a study group," Serena answered cautiously. "I just missed the last bus."

Another crash of thunder made Serena jumped. When she opened her eyes, she was clinging to Darien. "Uh, sorry. I hate thunder," she explained meekly, feeling her cheeks flame.

Darien gave a good-natured smile. "It's okay."

Sighing, he glanced at the pouring rain and the nearly vacant streets. "Well, it's too far to walk to Ami's, even if you were dry. Come on," he said, taking her arm.

Dumbfounded, she walked with him. "Uh, where are we going?"

"To my place," he answered nonchalantly.

"That's okay," Serena cried, stopping. "You don't have to worry--Achoo!--about me, Darien. I'll be fine. Achoo!"

Darien grabbed her arm again. "Look, you're already sneezing and drenched to the bone. Even I wouldn't leave someone like you to walk around like that."

Serena gaped at him, not knowing whether to be flattered or offended.

"I'm trying to be nice, Serena. So, no more protests?"

Sneezing, she nodded.

"Good," Darien said, and they began the short walk to his apartment.

* * * * *

"Wow, Darien, your place is beautiful," Serena said as soon as he opened the door.

Smiling, he looked from her awed expression to his simple, yet well-furnished apartment. "Thank you," he said. He helped her with her slicker and boots, and then took them to a small room to the left of the front door.

"Come on, you need a warm bath," he said, leading her into the bedroom.

She immediately stopped. "I'm fine, Darien. Really."

His dark blue eyes narrowed. "I thought there would be no more protests. Besides, all propriety will be observed."

Cheeks flaming, she let him show her where the bathroom was. She had to admit that the apartment was gorgeous. It also made her realize how much she didn't know about Darien.

"Just place your wet clothes outside the door and I will put them in the washer. But right now, I'll go make some hot chocolate."

As he turned to go, Serena grabbed his arm, surprising the two of them. "Uh, I just wanted to thank you," she said hesitantly.

He smiled, his whole face full of warmth. "No problem, Meatball Head." Giving her a cocky half-smile, he headed toward the kitchen. 'My pleasure,' he thought, as he placed a kettle on the stove.

* * * * *

Serena wiped steam off the mirror, as she studied her reflection in the mirror. 'Who would have thought that Darien, of all people, would rescued me like that!' His sudden kindness threw her for a loop, confusing her. She couldn't justify hating him anymore.

She knew that she would have to face him sooner or later, but later was looking like a better option. Making sure the towel was wrapped tight, she cautiously opened the door. She immediately froze.

Darien was laying a shirt across the bed. Hearing the door opened, he glanced at the bathroom door. What he saw made him stop in mid-action.

Serena was wrapped in one of his towels, her damp hair falling way below her knees. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of her shower, and the clinging drops of water sparkled off her skin. She looked like some sort of nymph or goddess. The vision had stopped his heart.

"Uh, Darien," she stammered, finally able to break away from his stare, "I didn't know you were in here."

"I am just leaving some clothes that might fit you, while your other clothes dried," he answered. An awkward silence ensued, before Darien cleared his throat. "I'll go check on the hot chocolate while you change."

Still uneasy, Serena nodded.

Darien turned to leave the room, willing himself to walk past her without another look. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did. As soon as he had closed the door, he began cursing himself, but the image of Serena standing in the doorway of his bathroom still plagued his mind.

* * * * *

Serena emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Her hair was still loose and wet, since she had been unable to find a hairdryer in Darien's bathroom. Looking around the apartment, she decided to make her way to the kitchen.

Darien met her at the entry, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a platter of cookies. Smiling, he gestured for her to be seated on the couch. Then, he proceeded to place the tray on the small table in front of her.

"Your clothes still lack a few minutes, so I thought I would offer you some cookies with your hot chocolate." He shrugged. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm not all stomach, Darien," she retorted, retreating further into the couch. "I didn't ask for you to bring me here."

Darien stared at her for a moment before regaining his composure. "I didn't mean to offend you, Serena. I thought that some cookies would be nice to go along with the hot chocolate."

Again, Serena felt her face flame. 'Why am I being so sensitive around Darien?' she thought. "I'm sorry," she murmured and forced herself to face him.

"Come on," he said, gesturing to the tray. "The drinks are getting cold."

The two just sat and looked at each other, occasionally sipping their drinks or nibbling on a cookie. The ringing of the telephone saved them. Wordlessly, Darien rose to answer it.

"Hello?" Darien glanced over his shoulder at Serena, as he listened to the person on the other end. "Yeah, she's here. Just a moment."

Turning completely around, Darien faced. "Serena, it's for you."

Surprised, Serena stood up with her mug of hot chocolate and took the phone from Darien. "Hello?"

"Serena, what's going on? Why are you at Darien's!" Ami cried.

"Oh, God, Ami! I'm sorry. I completely forgot to call," Serena said. She glanced over at Darien and was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't smirking at another of her mistakes.

"Serena!" Ami called.

"Well, some jerk at the bus stop threw me in a puddle, and Darien came along and brought me to his place to dry out."

"Well, you had me worried. I called Lita and she didn't know where you were. She thought that you had caught the bus."

"I'm sorry, Ami. Can we still have the study group tomorrow?"

"Sure, Serena."

"Thanks, Ami. You're a real lifesaver. Oh, if my parents call, will you cover for me?"

"Sure, no problem," Ami laughed. "Well, see you tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget."

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye." Then, Serena hung up the phone. She turned to go back to the couch, but she found Darien leaning against the couch near her. She suddenly felt nervous.

"That was Ami. I forgot to call her. She's been pretty worried, I guess."

"She sounded like it," Darien agreed.

"I wonder why she thought to call here of all places. This was probably the last place she expected to find me."

"Really, Serena? Am I that bad?" Darien asked, a slightly hurt look on his face.

"Well, no," she stammered, suddenly very nervous. "We just don't know each other, I guess."

Darien stood up and walked over to her. "Is that the problem?"

Serena looked down at her mug of now luke-warm chocolate. "Well, you hate me, Darien. I realize that, and I didn't want you to feel like you have to be nice to me."

Stepping near, he gently took the mug from her hands, placing in on the table. With nothing in her hands, she was forced to look at him. Immediately, she was transfixed by his brilliant blue eyes.

"I don't hate you, Serena. I never had." He sighed, breaking her heart into a million pieces. "There are a lot of misunderstanding between us, but I hope that we could become friends."

"Darien, I don't know what to say," she said, still spellbound.

Slowly, his face came closer to hers, and she closed her eyes. The kiss was so soft, it was almost unbelievable. Gently, his arms closed around her, pulling her closer to him. In response, her arms closed around his neck.

Then, the phone rang.

"Go away," Darien muttered, placing a kiss on Serena's cheek. The phone rang again, seemingly more insistent. Serena gently pulled away with a puzzled look. Reluctantly, he answered the phone.

"Hello," he growled. Then, he became somewhat sheepish. "No, Ami, we're not fighting. Here she is." He handed her the phone.

Blushing, she turned slightly away from him. "Hello?"

"Hi, Serena. Was I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no, Ami. So, what's going on?"

"Well, your parents just called and they are wanting you home pretty soon. I told them you were in the bathroom and I would give you the message."

"Okay, Ami. Thanks. I'll leave real soon. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." The connection was broken.

Hanging up the phone, she turned and faced Darien. Seeing her apprehension, he took a step away from her.

"I'll go check on your clothes," he announced, heading for the room by the front door.

"Okay," she murmured.

* * * * *

Serena's clothes were dry. Wordlessly, she took them and entered his bedroom to change. In a few minutes, she emerged dressed in her own clothes and her hair was back in her trademark pigtails.

"Can I have my coat and boots? I really need to go home," she explained.

"Okay, but let give you a ride."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Look, Serena, It's dark and it's still raining. I'd go crazy if I knew that you were alone in that."

Seeing how resolute he was, Serena gave in. She was glad, too glad, that Darien was concerned about her. After she got on her boots and coat, they headed out.

"Wait," Darien said, before closing the door. "I forgot something. I'll be right back."

Before she could answer, he reentered the apartment, leaving her in the hallway. A few moments later, he emerged with a coat. "It might be cold."

Wordlessly, she nodded. She followed him as he led her to the garage in the basement of the apartment complex.

* * * * *

Darien pulled the car alongside the curb in front of her house. "Your house is nice," he commented.

"Yeah," she replied absently, leaning over to unfasten her seatbelt.

"Serena, wait," he said, as she reached for the door handle. "I brought you these. I hope you enjoy them."

He handed her a clear-wrapped package of cookies. "Think of them as a peace offering."

"You made these?" Serena asked, studying the pile of cookies in her lap.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Thank you," she said, and impulsively gave him a hug. Realizing what she had done, she quickly got out and ran into the house.

Stunned, Darien watched her as she ran up the sidewalk to the door and dashed inside. A moment later, he cranked the car and headed back into the apartment. Hours later, when sleep was elusive, he remembered every moment of that afternoon. When sleep finally came, Serena was in his dreams and he couldn't let go.

* * * * *

"Serena, honey, is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom," Serena called, answering. She pulled off her boots and hung her coat by the door.

"So, how did it go at Ami's?" her mother asked, entering the hallway.

"It was okay," Serena replied, picking up her package of cookies.

"Wow, did your friend, Lita, make you those cookies? They look great,.

"They're a special batch," Serena said with a dreamy look.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked, giving her daughter a concerned look.

"Yeah, Mom, it's just been a long day."

"Well, I saved you some dinner if you are hungry."

Serena shook her head. "I ate at Ami's. I think I'll go to bed now, Mom."

"Okay, sweet dreams, Serena."

"'Night, Mom."

Serena bounded up the stairs to her room. Looking out her window at the moon, she wondered how she now could decide between Tuxedo Mask and Darien.


End file.
